My happy ending
by Freaky St.Kame
Summary: Gibbs arrive un matin au NCIS et remarque que McGee est absent. Tony et Kate se rendent chez lui mais ne trouve personne. Personne mais une balle et un peu sang sur le papier peint.
1. Chapitre 1

Une idée qui m'est venue je-ne-sais-plus-quand et je-ne-sais-plus-comment. M'enfin, l'important c'est que pour une fois j'en ai eu une.

**Disclaimer** Ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. (Dommage.) Je ne me fais pas de frics. (Re-dommage.)  
**Note :** Pas de spoilers mais à l'avenir des scènes plutôt violentes. Je préviendrais en début de chapitre.

Conseils bienvenus. :)

* * *

Gibbs se glissa entre les portes de l'ascenseur, échangeant un regard avec la jeune femme qui se trouvait déjà dans la cabine. Il glissa un "merci" et souria avant de porter son gobelet à ses lèvres.  
Les portes s'ouvrirent et il en sortit, rejoignant ses collègues et assénant une tape à l'arrière de la tête de DiNozzo qui questionnait encore Kate sur la nature de ses sous-vêtements et sur ce qu'elle avait fait la veille. 

Il déposa son café sur son bureau et jeta un coup d'oeil sur celui qui se trouvait en face du sien. Celui de McGee qui était vide. Tony se retourna et haussa un sourcil :  
" Le bleu est en retard. Il a..."  
" Tu as essayé de le joindre ?" Répliqua aussitôt l'ancien marine en s'asseyant.  
L'agent Todd se leva d'un bond :  
" Deux fois sur son portable et ça ne réponds pas chez lui. Je pense qu'il a..." Elle fit volte-face en voyant le regard de son supérieur. " Je pense... que je vais jeter un coup d'oeil chez lui."

Gibbs releva la tête et fit signe à Tony de l'accompagner. Il soupira, bu une autre gorgée à son café et descendit vers le laboratoire d'Abby.

La jeune femme l'accueillit avec sa bonne humeur ordinaire, ravie d'avoir peut-être enfin trouver la clé qui relierait les deux meurtres d'un marins et de sa maîtresse à une vieille affaire.

« C'est un peu farfelu mais c'est tout à fait possible, je veux dire que s'ils- »  
« Tu peux en venir au fait… » Soupira l'homme en regardant le contenu d'un sachet posé sur le bureau de la jeune scientifique. « S'il te plait. »  
Elle le regarda et posa sa main sur son front. Il la lui retira :  
« Quoi ? Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Tu as dis ' s'il te plait '. Tu es sûr que ça va, Gibbs ? »  
Il souria un peu maladroitement : « Oui, ça va. Alors ! De quoi s'agit il ? »

* * *

«Tu crois que c'est sérieux ? »  
Tony se mit à rire :  
« On va arriver, il sera soit dans son lit soit en train d'avaler ses fameuses céréales en forme de dinosaures ! »  
Il frissonna sans raisons en marmonnant un 'beurk'.  
Kate se retourna vers son collègue : « Quoi ? »  
« Imagine… On arrive chez lui et il se trouve dans sa douche ! »  
« Rien ne t'obligera à entrer dans sa salle de bain, tu sais. Encore moins à tirer le rideau. » 

Ils arrêtèrent la voiture juste en face de la maison de leur collègue et descendirent. Tony s'avança le premier et frappa à deux reprises. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et fit signe à l'italien de s'approcher. " Regarde !"  
" Un peu en bordel... C'est tout." Répondit-il, un peu anxieux tout de même. " On va avoir besoin de mes talents de séru..." Il s'interrompit en voyant qu'elle avait ouvert la porte simplement en appuyant sur la clinche. "Tu m'épates Kate."

Ils sortirent leur arme en se regardant et entrèrent en silence. Après un rapide passage dans toutes les pièces, ils ne trouvèrent personne.

« Quelqu'un semble être venu chercher quelque chose… Tous les tiroirs du bureau sont vides. » Entendit-elle en ouvrant une porte.

Caitlin détailla la chambre, les couvertures jetées à terre, l'armoire renversée, l'ordinateur portable réduit en pièce sur la moquette et un trou dans le mur, une auréole de sang rougissait le papier peint.  
" Tony... Viens voir."

Pendant que sa collègue tentait de trouver une preuve, un indice ou quoique se soit d'intéressant, Tony dû prendre son portable pour prévenir Gibbs.  
« Allo boss ? On a un gros problème. McGee n'est pas chez lui, tout est retourné, le bureau a été vidé et il y a des traces de bagarres. Kate a trouvé une balle et du sang, j'ai peur que notre bleu ne soit… »  
« Il est vivant. Je viens de recevoir une cassette sur mon bureau et… Il est entre de mauvaises mains, on a plutôt intérêt à le retrouver vite. »  
« Comment ça ? » Questionna l'agent.  
Trop tard, son patron avait déjà coupé la conversation.

* * *

Plutôt ordinaire. Il s'agissait juste de planter le contexte, l'action arrive. : D 


	2. Chapitre 2

**Dédié à Timmy-à-roulettes, fan de McGee. :)**

**

* * *

**  
McGee sentit à nouveau la crosse de l'arme lui heurter la tempe. Sa vue se brouilla un instant mais continua de le fixer dans les yeux. L'homme resserra les liens autour de ses poignets, la corde lui brûlant la peau à chaque mouvement. 

Il replaça son arme dans sa poche et en sortit un petit canif avec lequel il commença à jouer :  
" Dis moi où il est !" Cria t'il en lui donna un autre coup de poing dans la poitrine.  
" Sinon quoi ? Vous allez me tuer ? Une balle dans la tête ?" Répliqua l'agent avec une assurance et une arrogance dont il n'avait jamais fait preuve auparavant.  
" Non... Pire."

Il regarda la lame et l'approcha du visage du jeune homme, lui entaillant la joue sur quatre, cinq centimètres. Il ôta sa cigarette de ses lèvres et l'écrasa sur la plaie saignante.

Tim se mordit la lèvre, les yeux fermés, les poings serrés. Il fit tout ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas crier. Il vit le voyant rouge de la caméra enclenchée sur 'Record'. Il fallait montrer le moins possible que ça faisait mal, pour ne pas inquiéter ses collègues, pour ne pas inviter son agresseur à y aller encore plus fort.

Il résista mais ne pu supporter plus et abandonna, laissa échapper un cri de douleur qui fit sourire l'homme. Celui-ci alla couper l'appareil, ôta la cassette, essuya la lame du couteau sur l'étiquette et la glissa dans une enveloppe.  
" Ca plaira à tes collègues, ça. "

McGee baissa enfin la tête et soupira, ravalant un sanglot.

* * *

Revenu au bureau, Caitlin et Anthony furent informés de la cassette reçue par Gibbs. Aucune adresse évidemment, pas la moindre empreinte ou de demande de rançon. Ils commencèrent le visionnage, reconnurent McGee assis sur une chaise, apparemment entravé et battu par un homme de grande taille, cagoulé qui se défoulait sur sa victime à coup de poing, de gifles, d'insultes et autres paroles blessantes. 

Gibbs éteignit la vidéo au bout de deux minutes, juste avant que l'homme cagoulé ne frappe Tim, une autre fois, au visage, jugeant qu'ils en avaient vu assez. Il se retourna, toujours silencieux vers Tony et Kate. Elle le regarda, bafouillant quelques mots :  
" Tu crois... qu'ils... Enfin si..."  
" Ils ne le tueront pas. Mais ça ne risque pas de s'arrêter à quelques coups de poings." l'interrompit l'ancien marine.  
Il regarda DiNozzo, toujours figé devant l'écran, les images de son ami se faisant battre lui revenant sans cesse en tête. Il sursauta :  
" Je vais cher... Je reviens."

L'homme aux yeux bleus sortit la cassette du magnétoscope et la tendit à Kate, lui ordonnant d'en retirer le maximum d'informations qui pourrait les aider à localiser l'endroit où elle avait été enregistrée.

" Tu évites aussi que ça se sache. Vois ça avec Abby, dis lui d'analyser le fond sonore... Qu'elle trouve quelque chose, même un détail, n'importe quoi !"

Kate hocha la tête et s'en alla, l'objet en main. Gibbs la regarda s'éloigner et se releva, rejoignit Tony, l'attrapa par le bras :  
" T'as peur ? " demanda t'il à voix basse en l'obligeant à se retourner.  
" Peur ? Et de quoi j'aurais peur ?"

Il lui donna un petit coup sur l'épaule et souria :  
" T'as raison, il faut pas s'en faire. On le retrouvera."  
DiNozzo se dégagea de l'emprise de son collègue et continua de marcher vers l'ascenseur, laissant Jethro planté au milieu du couloir.  
Il regarda autour de lui, soupira en faisant demi-tour.

Il s'asseya au bureau du disparu, ouvrit un tiroir et le vida sur le bureau, ne trouvant qu'un paquet de chewing-gum menthol, des bics hors d'usage, un magazine sur la décoration d'intérieur. Il vida le deuxième, commençant à lire les mémos, feuilles et autres bloc-notes.

Des bribes d'informations, des données, des noms, adresses recopiées d'affaires classées, datées de parfois plusieurs mois. Rien qui ne pourrait l'aider.

Une boîte remplie de morceaux de papiers soigneusement pliés en quatre ou deux s'était ouverte et attira son attention. Il les déplia un à un, lisant des phrases tels que :

_**Lunch Express**  
Tony - Sandwich jambon-peperonni + soda géant  
Kate - Salade + jus de fruit  
Boss - Juste 1 Café _

Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant le nombre de ' fiche commande ' de repas que son jeune agent avait récupérés, précieusement dissimulées. Il y trouva même une feuille titrée 'Cafés de Gibbs - 8 février '. Il compta au totaldix-sept barres tracées en dessous.

Il les replia toutes, les rangea dans la boîte et la remit dans le tiroir, prenant soin de tout remettre comme avant, notant mentalement de ressortir cette fameuse histoire de 'compteur café' dès qu'il le pourrait.

Dès que McGee serait de retour.


	3. Chapitre 3

Kate se glissa juste avant que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment. Elle s'adossa aux parois de la cabine et jeta un coup d'oeil aux sachets que lui avait donné Gibbs puis soupira, cherchant la meilleure manière d'expliquer la situation à Abby. Elle et McGee étaient de très bons amis, ils sous-entendaient même plus parfois quand Gibbs n'était pas dans le coin. Hors de question de bafouer les saintes règles du patron, surtout la numéro douze.

Plus elle y pensait, moins Caitlin arrivait à prévoir sa réaction : Crise de larmes ou alors resterait-elle sans réaction, attendant d'être seule pour se laisser aller ? L'agent alla même jusqu'a imaginer qu'elle ne la croirait pas, prendrait cette disparition pour une blague. La sonnerie qui s'échappa de l'interphone lui indiqua qu'elle était arrivée à l'étage souhaité.

S'arrêtant un instant, elle s'accroupit, le dos contre le mur. Qui pourrait en vouloir à ce point à Timothy ? Il avait tout du voisin parfait, du collègue patient et appliqué, du bon citoyen sympathique en somme. Elle soupira en se relevant, se pencha, défroissant son pantalon d'un geste de la main et se dirigea vers le laboratoire, la démarche lente et la gorge nouée.

La musique qui venait de la pièce où se tenait la gothique était aussi triste que cette journée. Dos tourné à la porte, les écouteurs sur les oreilles, elle écrivait quelque chose sur un dossier posé sur son bureau.

Abby releva lentement la tête, reposant son bic et se retourna en souriant vers son amie.  
Kate lui retourna le sourire plus ou moins maladroitement. Elle s'avança, posa la cassette et les sachets contenant les indices sur son plan de travail.

« Ca ne va pas ? » Se risqua- t'elle en voyant le teint pâle de Todd. « Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »  
« McGee… Il n'était pas au bureau ce matin. »  
La scientifique commença déjà à s'inquiéter : « Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ? Il est sûrement en retard ! Il rate souvent son bus, tu le sais bien. Il n'a pas du enten- »  
« Non, pas cette fois... » Répondit Caitlin, la voix tremblante.

* * *

Tony termina de boire son café, lança le gobelet qu'il avait écrasé dans sa main et jeta le bout de carton informe dans l'une des poubelles du parc. Il aperçu un insecte sur le trottoir et l'écrasa du bout du pied. Il faisait doux, ensoleillé et tout le monde autour de lui semblait passer une bonne journée. Il n'y en avait pas un autour de lui qui savait que, quelques heures auparavant, l'un de ses amis avait disparu.

Une bande de garçons jouait au ballon sur la pelouse près du lac. Ils semblaient se disputer au sujet d'un goal qui venait d'être marqué. En se retournant, il croisa deux vieilles dames, assises sur un banc, en échangeant quelques éclats de rire. Il les regarda un instant, soupira et reprit le chemin du bureau.

Gibbs serait probablement furieux en voyant qu'il s'était accordé une petite pause sans même le prévenir. Enfin, petite pause, ça faisait tout de même trois-quarts d'heure qu'il marchait dans le quartier. Etrangement, l'idée de se faire râler dessus par son patron ne l'inquiéta même pas.

Il traversa la rue, s'engagea dans une petite ruelle et rejoignit l'immense bâtiment. Il rentra, présenta sa carte à l'accueil et prit l'ascenseur.

L'italien alla s'asseoir à son bureau et alluma son ordinateur, le regard toujours attiré par le bureau vide son collègue lui rappela la soirée de la veille. Il avait croisé McGee en retournant chez lui au coin de la quatrième rue. Trempé jusqu'aux os, il avait bafouillé quelque chose qui ressemblait à 'J'ai encore raté mon bus'.

Après l'avoir reconduit chez lui et accepté l'invitation de Timothy pour ce qui ne devait être qu'un verre. Ils avaient commencé à parler de tout et de rien, du boulot, des femmes même, d'Abby, de Gibbs et de son addiction au café, des vieilles voitures, d'ami à ami, tout simplement jusqu'aux environs de trois heures du matin.

La musique jouée par son pc pour lui annoncer qu'il avait reçu un mail le tira de ses souvenirs. Il glissa le curseur jusqu'au sujet du message. Un vulgaire Spam pour une boutique en ligne spécialisée dans la vente d'objets pour gaucher. Il le parcouru en vitesse avant de le supprimer.

Soudainement, une intuition lui traversa l'esprit. Il couru jusqu'au laboratoire, manquant de renverser l'un des agents du NCIS qui passait par là.

* * *

Ca traîne, ça traîne... L'histoire n'avance pas vraiment avec ce chapitre mais d'ici un à deux jours, le chapitre quatre sera en ligne. :)

**J'ai réglé les options pour permettre les reviews anonymes ( sans compte ) alors n'hésitez pas. **:)

Merci à mes trois revieweurs et à Timmy qui, je le sais, lit ma fic en "cachette" ;) 


	4. Chapitre 4

Un peu en retard mais comme promis le quatrième chapitre. Ca avance, ça avance tout doucement. Je vous met le cinquième dès que possible ( comptez grand maximum mercredi soir ou jeudi. ) ;)

* * *

La lourde porte se referma dans un vacarme épouvantable de charnières rouillées, de métal qui s'heurte au mur de pierre. La seule lumière qui perçait l'obscurité de la pièce était celle qui s'échappait d'une fissure dans la planche de bois qui obstruait la fenêtre. McGee se redressa, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et passa ses bras autour de ceux-ci en grimaçant.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, ferma les yeux. La faim, la fatigue, la douleur, la peur commençaient à le faire douter. Parviendraient-ils à le retrouver avant qu'il n'abandonne ou que son agresseur ne décide d'en finir avec lui ? Malgré toute la confiance qu'il vouait à Gibbs et à ses collègues, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'imaginer la possibilité de mourir ici, dans cet entrepôt, comme un rat.

Il soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, tentant de penser le plus possible à quelque chose de positif. Il n'eu aucun mal à trouver quoi : Une journée tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal au bureau. A chercher le meilleur prétexte possible pour descendre au labo voir Abby et parler avec elle de tout et de rien, à compter le nombre de cafés ingurgités par Gibbs en une matinée, entendre Kate et Tony se chamailler comme des enfants, écouter les vieilles histoires anecdotiques de Ducky et ennuyer un maximum Palmer.

Une journée habituelle où Kate taquinerait Tony qui se moquerait de lui qui ennuierait à son tour Palmer. Une journée où Gibbs ne serait si de bonne ni de mauvaise humeur, où Abby viendrai le voir à la sortie pour lui proposer d'aller faire une sortie du week-end. Il vivait cela presque tout les jours et n'avait jamais prêté aussi attention aux petites choses qui rendait sa vie meilleure qu'elle ne l'était à NorFolk.

Tim avait tout de suite remarqué les sentiments presque paternels que Gibbs voués à ses agents, ça lui avait profondément plu. Là où il avait échoué avant le NCIS, le patron faisait son boulot, si ses subordonnés faisaient mal le leur ou se retrouvaient dans une situation dangereuse, c'était leur problème, pas le sien. Une façon de penser tellement différente de ce qu'il connaissait à présent. Gibbs le retrouverait, il en était sûr. Tony, Kate et Abby ne le laisseraient jamais tombé.

McGee roula sur le côté, les écorchures et coupures qu'il avait au dos rendant sa position inconfortable. Il souria, ferma les yeux et s'endormit peu à peu, la fatigue venant à bout de lui.

* * *

Tony arriva à l'étage des archives et s'approcha de la secrétaire qui pestait contre un certain Jack qui aurait mal rangé un vieux dossier.  
« C'est pour quel dossier ? Je peux voir votre carte ? »  
Le jeune s'asseya sur le bureau, lui tendit la petite feuille plastifiée et souria :  
« Juste pour une info. Est-ce que… l'agent Timothy McGee serait venu ces derniers temps pour un dossier à consulter ? »

La jeune femme retira ses lunettes, mordilla l'une des branches, les yeux fixant le vide. DiNozzo soupira :  
« Cheveux brun… A peu près ma taille, l'air un peu maladroit, chemise et cravate. »  
Elle replaça sa paire sur son nez, souria et ouvrit l'un des tiroirs, cherchant dans un tas de feuilles recouverte d'écriture illisible. « Je vois à présent… Charmant jeune homme. Il est venu chercher deux dossiers ce dernier mois. Un le 4… Concernant le lieutenant Li-Ju Song qui date de l'an dernier… »  
L'italien commençait à s'impatienter :  
« Oui, oui… Je sais. Et l'autre ? »  
« C'était il y a six jours. Sur l'enlèvement et le meurtre du marine Evàn Shavner qui date de 2003. Il n'a pas été rendu d'ailleurs… Vous pourriez demander à votre collègue de nous le remettre le plus vite possible sinon je me verrais obligée de… »  
Il la coupa brusquement, se releva et se pressa vers l'ascenseur en marmonnant un « J'y penserai. »

Arrivé à l'étage, il rejoignit Gibbs assis devant son ordinateur et prit appui des deux mains sur son bureau. Jethro releva la tête et l'invita à parler d'un geste de la main :  
« Est-ce que tu as demandé au bleu d'aller chercher le dossier d'un certain Shavner il y a moins d'une semaine ? » Demanda t'il d'une voix peu assurée. « Je reviens des archives, McGee a été le saisir chez eux lundi dernier. »

L'ancien marine se releva d'un bond, ouvrit l'un des tiroirs du bureau du disparu et en sortit trois dossiers d'une vingtaine de pages agrafées chacun. Il lu en vitesse la première page du premier et le reposa avant de faire de même avec le deuxième.  
« Le voilà. »  
Anthony le lui enleva des mains, le feuilleta en vitesse et tomba sur la page qui reprenait tout les agents, policiers, marine, avocats, enquêteurs, juges, scientifiques ayant travaillé sur l'affaire. Il parcouru de l'index la liste jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à la lettre M.  
« McGee, Timothy. »

Gibbs se glissa derrière lui et lui indiqua la lettre G où, en troisième position, été reprit ses noms et prénoms. « On a apparemment tout les deux participés à cette affaire. C'est l'équipe dont il faisait partie qu'il a permis d'approcher le meurtrier grâce aux menaces envoyées par mails et par une histoire de routeur IT et d'un tas de trucs de ce genre. »  
« I.P, boss. » Corrigea t'il en faisant la grimace. Il avait une piste, certes, mais celle-ci ne l'inspirait guère.

* * *

Kate éteignit le magnétoscope en apercevant le visage livide et effrayé d'Abby. Elle s'approcha de la jeune scientifique, la prit dans ses bras et la serra contre elle.  
« Ne t'en fais pas… Gibbs va le retrouver. Il n'a jamais laissé tomber un seul de ses agents. »  
Elle sanglota, le corps tremblant et s'essuya les yeux, une traînée de mascara apparaissant désormais sur le dos de sa main. « Je sais… Mais j'ai peur. »  
« C'est normal. Il ira bien, ne t'en fais pas. »

Caitlin s'écarta, se releva et alla retirer la cassette pour la remettre dans son sachet en plastique. Elle regarda son amie défaire ses couettes, reposant sa tête sur son plan de travail en cachant son visage avec quelques mèches de cheveux noir de jais.  
« Comment on peut… lui faire ça, Kate ? Il a … Il a jamais rien fait… de mal… Pas vrai ? »  
Elle lui posa sur l'épaule, la rassurant d'un regard qui en disait plus que n'importe quelle parole.  
« C'est vrai. »  
Elles restèrent sans parler durant quelques instants.  
« Vous allez tout faire pour le retrouver, hein ? »  
Caitlin lui prit la main, la regardant dans les yeux. « Mieux. On va te le ramener. »

Abby inspira profondément, roula sur sa chaise jusqu'à la table où étaient posés les sacs. Elle prit celui de l'échantillon de sang et se dirigea vers ses instruments. « Je m'y met tout de suite… Remonte et demande à Gibbs… Je crois que j'ai besoin de… »  
« D'un Cat Pow. Je sais. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à **Lira Hivatari**, **germaine18**, **gwenaelle**, **MEL **et **El Diablo** de leur review, ça fait plaisir de savoir que non seulement mon histoire est lue mais en plus appréciée. :)  
Et a tout ceux qui me lisent en 'silence', n'hésitez pas de me soumettre un petit commentaire... Je ne mords pas ,). 


	5. Chapitre 5

La suite un peu plus tôt que prévu. ;) Ca se précise... On commence à apprendre des choses.

* * *

Tout deux sortirent du bâtiment, sans s'échanger un mot. Ils passèrent devant l'un des gardes qui les salua, sans réponses. Ils arrivèrent au parking quelques instants plus tard. Ils entrèrent dans l'une des voitures.

Gibbs referma la portière, releva la vitre et se tourna vers son agent, assis sur le siège passager. Tony lui tendit son gobelet et l'invita à lui expliquer l'affaire d'un geste de la tête :  
" Alors, c'est quoi au juste ?"  
" Evàn Shavner était un commandant de la marine qui avait fait appel au NCIS en 2002 suite à des lettres et des mails de qu'il avait reçu et qui le menaçait lui et sa femme. On a bossé avec des experts de l'informatique pour pouvoir retrouvé celui qui les avait envoyée. Malheureusement, Shavner a été tué quelques mois plus tard avant qu'on ait pu coincer le gars qui été à l'origine de tout ça. On a jamais retrouvé le meurtrier."

DiNozzo le regarda, impatient d'en savoir plus. Jethro continua son explication après deux gorgées de café. " C'est les agents de Norfolk qui se sont chargé de fournir un nouveau nom, de nouveaux papiers et de mettre en sécurité la femme du marine... Donc sûrement que McGee sait où elle se trouve et le meurtrier essaye sans doutes de la retrouver."  
"Pour finir le boulot." Conclu simplement l'italien en regardant son patron. " Ca tient debout... Un fou furieux qui ne peut pas supporter de ne pas avoir réussi à finir son boulot."  
Son supérieur approuva et termina son gobelet avant de l'écraser entre ses doigts.

Le jeune homme grimaça :  
"Mais les cassettes ?"  
"Il veut faire pression sur nous... Il pense sûrement qu'on doit le savoir aussi et qu'il obtiendra plus facilement ce qu'il cherche si il s'y prends doublement."  
Ils sortirent de la voiture, claquèrent leur portière. Tony marcha silencieusement à côté de lui avant de prendre la parole :  
" Et tu sais où elle se trouve cette femme, en vérité ?"  
" Non."

* * *

Kate sortit de l'ascenseur et croisa Ducky. Il s'arrêta, regarda d'un oeil un peu distrait le bureau de McGee. "Je suis au courant."  
Elle souria un peu maladroitement, devinant qu'Abby devait y être pour quelque chose.  
« Quand est-ce que cela est arrivé ? »  
« Cette nuit… On a retrouvé une balle et un peu de sang dans l'un des murs de sa chambre. J'attends qu'Abs ait fini ses analyses. Qu'on sache enfin si oui ou non, il a été touché. La vidéo est fort sombre, c'est presque impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est un brave garçon. Il s'en sortira. » Assura t'il en lui prenant la main. « C'est un bon agent. »  
Elle le regarda s'éloigner et retourna à son travail.

Lorsqu'il fût assez loin de la jeune femme, il se permit se soupirer d'inquiétude. Il connaissait assez mal Timothy mais ce garçon lui avait toujours inspiré de la sympathie. Sa timidité maladive, sa politesse sans faille, son dévouement à l'agence ne pouvait le laisser indifférent.

Abby lui en parlait parfois et il l'écoutait, flatté d'être souvent le premier qu'elle mettait au courant de ce qui c'était passé lors d'une soirée et souriant quand elle lui parlait des maladresses du jeune homme.

Il ria discrètement, se souvenant du bon moment qu'il avait passé à entendre tout les efforts qu'avait fournis McGee pour préparer un plat digne de ce nom et qui, par oubli dans le four, avait fini par être remplacé par une commande tardive de deux pizzas chez Crazy Italia.

Il vit Tony et Gibbs rentrés par la porte principale et s'arrêta. DiNozzo le salua et s'en alla, laissant les deux vieux amis, seuls.  
« Je le sais, Jethro. »  
« Je suppose qu'Abb… »  
Il l'interrompit à peine quelques mots prononcés :  
« Je serais toi… J'irais la voir. Tu sais bien que McGee et… »  
« Je sais. » Coupa t'il sèchement.  
« Va la voir, elle a besoin d'un peu de réconfort, je pense. »

Il promit qu'il le ferait et s'en alla, prenant le chemin du laboratoire.Il poussa la porte, s'arrêta à trois, quatre mètres de la jeune femme. Celle-ci se retourna, les yeux rouges et se jeta dans ses bras.  
« J'ai peur. »  
« Je sais. »  
Elle releva légèrement la tête et essaya de parler, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :  
« Je veux pas qu'il… »  
« Je sais. » Répéta l'ancien marine, en lui caressant la joue.  
Elle alla dire quelque chose quand il posa son index sur ses lèves. « Ca ira, tu peux en être sûr. Tu le reverras ton... McGee.»  
Abby souria et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche, toujours serrée contre Gibbs. "Promis, hein ?"  
"Promis."

Elle s'écarta légérement en souriant et se dirigea vers son plan de travail. Il s'approcha et vint la rejoindre, regardant l'écran du PC en plissant les yeux. Elle se retourna vers lui :  
" En fait... Tu l'aimes bien, pas vrai ?"  
" Jamais dit le contraire." Répondit-il en haussant un sourcil. " Alors, montres-moi ce que tu as."

* * *

Le sixième est déjà à moitié écrit donc au plus tard... vendredi. :)  
Pour contact ( conseils, avis ou tout simplement pour faire connaissance. ) : thegreenwich (at) hotmail (dot) com . N'hésitez pas :).


	6. Chapitre 6

Voilà déjà le sixième chapitre ( déjà ! J'étais persuadée d'être seulement au cinquième. ) et dans les temps ! Je ne tenais pas à subir les foudres d'**El Diablo **;)

Trève de blabla, place à l'histoire !

* * *

Tony se dirigea vers le parking, rassuré par ce court message reçu sur son portable, quelques minutes auparavant d'Abby. Elle lui annonçait en quelques lignes que le sang retrouvé n'était pas à McGee et que la balle tirée venait de son arme. 

Il sortit les clés de sa poche intérieure et releva la tête, sursauta en se retrouvant face à Gibbs.

« Boss ? Tu n'es pas encore parti ? »  
Il désigna de la tête les trois caisses posée sur le sol, deux contenant des feuilles, dossiers et papiers de toutes sortes et l'autre ce qui ressemblait à un disque dur.  
« J'aurais besoin... d'aide. Pour regarder et essayer de trouver quelque chose sur McGee. Son ordinateur a l'air d'être pas mal protégé... et... »  
« Et bien... Je m'occuperais de son PC, toi, tu feras le reste... » Répondit l'italien en ouvrant le coffre. « Si tu m'offres une pizza. Et une pepe-»  
« Peperroni-saucisses avec un oeuf sur le dessus. » Compléta l'ancien marine dans un demi-sourire. « Conclu. »

Il s'installa du côté passager, attendant que Tony ait fini d'embarquer les caisses. Celui-ci monta dans la voiture, ferma sa portière et démarra sa voiture.

Le trajet se passa dans un silence complet hormis les quelques 'tourne à gauche.', 'au carrefour, tout droit.' ou 'à droite' de Gibbs qui indiquait le chemin.  
« Je peux te poser une question ? » se risqua l'italien toujours attentif à la route. Son patron ne répondit rien, il se permit de continuer. « Tu crois réellement qu'on le retrouvera... vivant ? »  
Toujours aucune réponse.

Anthony crispa ses mains sur son volant, il y a des silences qui en disent plus que n'importe quelle parole et celui là lui provoqua une étrange sensation, un pincement au coeur.  
« Je pense qu'il est temps que j'arrête de ... toujours te faire croire que tout ira bien, DiNozzo. Je n'en sais rien et... J'ai même un mauvais pressentiment. »

Le jeune homme soupira : Même Leroy Jethro Gibbs doutait. L'image de l'homme toujours sûr de lui et fort s'était fissurée. Il avait lui aussi ses problèmes.  
Cette phrase lui revenait sans cesse en tête, il la déchiffra comme ' Tu as grandi, je n'ai plus à m'occuper de toi.'. Il se sentit abandonné par son collègue, son supérieur mais surtout par son ami et préféré se taire pour de bon, un mélange de tristesse, de doutes et de colère l'envahissant.

« C'est là. » Indiqua simplement le passager.  
Il gara la voiture, descendit et claqua sa portière. L'ancien marine ouvrit la porte, resta sur le côté, invitant Tony à rentrer en premier, ce qu'il fit.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil autour de lui, des murs peints en blanc cassé, aucunes photos sur les murs, un salon moderne au tissu bleu marine, une table basse en verre sur laquelle reposait un magazine et une maquette de voilier.

Il avait toujours imaginé la maison de son boss ainsi. Bien rangée, simple et reposante. Il s'avança timidement, suivant Gibbs jusque dans la cuisine. Celui-ci décrocha son téléphone portable de sa base, composa un numéro, calla l'appareil entre son épaule et sa joue.

Tony s'adossa au mur, le regardant faire : Il commanda deux pizzas, sortit deux bières du frigo et une bouteille de sauce pimentée. Il raccrocha et se retourna vers son subordonné en lui tendant une bouteille qu'il venait d'ouvrir. Toujours aucuns mots, toujours pas de 'Ca ira, tu verras !' ni de 'Je m'en occupe, ça va aller.' Rien, pas même une phrase.

Ils allèrent dans le salon, DiNozzo s'asseya un peu mal à l'aise dans l'un des fauteuils face à son collègue qui feuilletait le magazine, le quittant parfois des yeux pour regarder sa montre. Dix minutes passèrent, puis quinze, vingt. Après à peu près une demi-heure, il releva la tête vers le jeune homme :  
« 34 minutes, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »  
Il fit signe que non, ne voyant absolument pas où il voulait venir.  
« Leurs pizzas sont gratuites si elles ne sont pas livrées dans la demie heure. La rue est en travaux, ils ont du être obligés de prendre la 4ème rue et de venir par la Grande Avenue… Un petit – Il exigera sur le mot – détour de quarante minutes. »

Il ria en reposant le magazine sur la table basse et en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il fronça les sourcils. « Tu es sûr que ça va, Tony ? »

L'italien serra les poings, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux fermés. « McGee s'est fait enlevé et… toi, tu fais comme si de rien n'était… »  
« Il n'y a pas que toi qui a les yeux rouges… » Répondit-il simplement.  
Il osa enfin croiser les deux yeux bleus de l'homme et constata qu'ils étaient rougis, comme les siens. Il avait pleuré ? Lui ? Impossible.  
Gibbs ne pleurait pas, il criait, il râlait, donner des claques, taper du poing sur la table et marmonnait parfois quelques mots grossiers mais jamais, il ne s'était laissé aller pareillement.

Anthony souria, il ne l'abandonnait pas, non. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu d'aide aussi, aux mêmes titres que lui, Kate ou Abby. Mais lui n'avait su à qui se confier, devant quels yeux il pouvait se montrer faible sans rien craindre.  
Sans doutes, était-ce pour ça cette invitation subite. Il avait besoin de craquer, juste pour une fois. Gibbs avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle pleurer et Tony était prêt à lui offrir la sienne.

La sonnette retentit et l'ancien marine se releva, traversa le couloir et alla ouvrir. Il l'entendit hausser le ton à travers la porte et sursauta lorsque celle-ci claqua violement. Il rentra dans le salon, posa les deux cartons sur la table.  
« Une quatre fromages pour moi et une … spéciale DiNozzo pour monsieur. »  
« Merci, boss. »  
Tout deux sourirent et saisirent une part. Tony s'intéressa à la maquette posée devant lui, jouant du doigt avec le fil blanc relié à la voile blanche, elle aussi.  
« Tu veux voir celui à la cave ? » Proposa son collègue en reposant son quartier de pizza sur le carton aux couleurs vert et rouge.  
Il fit de même et le suivit, descendit l'escalier et arriva face au bateau. Le jeune homme passa sa main sur la structure en bois puis sur la coque. « Ca doit t'en prendre du temps de poncer tout ça. »

Jethro souria, déchira une feuille de papier de verre et lui tendit une lanière. Anthony se plaça devant le bateau, posa le grip dessus et commença quelques mouvements horizontaux un peu maladroit. Il sentit son ami se penchait contre lui, prendre ses mains dans les siennes pour le guider et posait son menton sur son épaule. « Voilà… Comme ça. »

« Quand tu l'auras fini, t'en fera quoi ? Tu nous abandonneras, tu partiras du NCIS pour aller d'île en île ? »  
« Pour quoi faire ? Ramasser des coquillages ? » Répondit-il en riant. « Je le brûlerais et j'en recommencerais un autre, peut-être. Ou j'arrêterais ma passion pour les bateaux et me mettrai aux mots croisés. »  
« Au scrabble… » Ajouta l'italien à voix basse. « Je te vois bien dans un club de bingo pour troisième age avec tes lunettes sur le bout de ton nez à cocher des cases durant deux heures. »

Il reçu une tape à l'arrière de la tête et se massa à l'endroit du coup en grimaçant. Il se retourna et croisa le regard de son collègue. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que celui-ci baisse la tête, le cœur lourd.

Tony entrevu quelques larmes s'échouaient sur le sol de pierre de la pièce et posa sa main sur sa nuque, attira son ami à lui et le serra aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Il n'aurait jamais cru possible le fait qu'il doive un jour le réconforter et ne se serait jamais cru capable de trouver quoi dire pour le faire.

Il n'eut pas à chercher, le geste dont il avait fait preuve en avait dit beaucoup plus qu'il n'aurait pu le faire par les mots.

* * *

J'aurais bien qualifié ce chapitre d'un peu bateau... mais ça serait un jeu de mot un peu trop pourri, même pour moi XD.  
Je sors, honteusement et m'en vais de ce pas écrire le nouveau chapitre. Au grand maximum, lundi soir, il sera là. :) 


	7. Chapitre 7

**Le chapitre sept comme promis... Merci pour vos reviews, ça fait énormément plaisir !

* * *

**

Tony éteignit l'ordinateur, déçu de n'avoir rien trouvé. Il se leva et alla rejoindre Gibbs, attablé devant une pile de feuilles, factures, lettres et prise de notes. Il se pencha et regarda par-dessus son épaule :  
« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? »  
Celui-ci soupira, fouilla dans un des tas qu'il avait fait et en sortit deux feuilles, agrafées l'une à l'autre.  
« Ca rassemble pas mal de similitudes entre deux affaires… Celle Shavner et celle de Barkley. »  
« Le marine qui a tué l'un de ses collègues par accident lors d'un exercice de manoeuvre et qui s'en est tiré pour vice de procédure ? Pourquoi il irait comparer ça ? »

L'ancien marine se releva, tourna la première page et lui montra rapidement du doigt plusieurs cases encadrées en vert.  
« Ca fait un peu trop de coïncidence… Barkley habitait dans le rayon d'où les menaces avaient été envoyées, il était dans la même section que Shavner, à la même époque. Il a été envoyé en Virginie un peu après le meurtre et est revenu six mois plus tard, quelques semaines après que les services fédéraux aient décidé de clôturer l'affaire. »  
Il lut rapidement le document, McGee avait regroupé une liste des détails et d'informations surprenantes qui leur avaient échappés.

DiNozzo soupira, reposa les deux feuilles et attrapa ses clés. « Ca nous fait au moins une piste. J'vais rentrer...J'ai fini de fouiller son disque dur, y'a rien du tout et on peut rien faire avant demain matin… »  
« Tu restes ici. » Trancha Gibbs en lui enlevant le trousseau des mains. « Tu t'es enfilé quatre bières et t'es crevé. Hors de question que tu retournes chez toi en voiture… T'as le choix, canapé dans le salon ou chambre d'amis en haut. »  
« Le petit déjeuner au lit est compris ? » Demanda Anthony en souriant.  
« Ne rêve pas de trop. » Répondit Jethro en rangeant les tas de papiers dans les deux boîtes en carton posées sur l'une des chaises. « Et va prendre une douche. »

Le jeune homme fit la moue et d'un geste discret, sentit l'un des pans de sa chemise en sortant du bureau, il grimaça et ferma la porte derrière lui avant de la rouvrir. Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais n'eut le temps de rien dire.  
« Deuxième porte sur ta droite. »

Tony referma derrière lui et entra dans la salle de bain. Carrelage blanc et bleu, lavabo, douche et baignoire assortie. Un flacon posé sur le rebord de l'armoire qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui. Crème de nuit anti-rides, il eut un peu de mal à étouffer un fou rire, rapidement interrompu par le bruit d'un poing contre la porte.  
« Et tu ne touches à rien ! » Lança son supérieur à travers celle-ci. « Si quelque chose a bougé, je jette tes clés dans l'évier. »

Gibbs monta les escaliers, entra dans la chambre et posa le drap sur la table de chevet, commençant par retirer le tas de livres, sacs de bibelots et d'outils qui encombraient le lit. Il rangea le tout dans les tiroirs de la commode et commença à refaire le lit avant qu'un cri ne fasse entendre d'en bas.

Il couru dans les escaliers, s'avança doucement vers la pièce d'où il provenait et cogna la porte, pointa son arme devant lui. Il ne trouva que Tony, son peignoir sur les épaules, frigorifié. Il s'approcha de lui et le gifla.  
« Qu'es-ce qui t'as prit, tu peux me le dire ! »  
« L'eau… froide… » Bégaya l'agent, en portant sa main à sa joue.  
Jethro se souvenu qu'il ne l'avait pas prévenu des ennuis de chaudières et baissa son arme, le priant sèchement de ranger son peignoir et sortit de la salle de bain en claquant la porte.

DiNozzo le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et le trouva assis par terre, dans la cuisine, le dos contre le radiateur. Il s'asseya à côté de lui, ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.  
« Désolé. J'ai juste été surpris. » Murmura le jeune homme.  
« Je sais, je sais… » Marmonna t'il en baissant la tête. « J'aurais pas du réagir ainsi. »  
L'italien ne répondit rien. Il avait déjà reçu des coups de sa part mais celui-ci n'était pas comme les autres, il visait réellement à lui faire mal. Il comprenait cependant sa réaction : Ils étaient tout les deux à bout de nerfs et épuisés. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir.

Tony souria maladroitement, mal à l'aise.  
« Ca m'apprendra à crier comme ça. On aurait cru entendre Cait.» Plaisanta t'il, tentant de détendre l'atmosphère. « Si elle m'avait entendu, je n'imagine pas combien elle se serait fouttue de moi... »  
« J'ai eu la trouille, j'ai cru… Je ne sais quoi… que quelqu'un était entré et que… » Bafouilla l'ancien marine en retirant les balles une à une de son chargeur. Il les enfouit dans l'une de ses poches.  
« Je m'en doute. » Le rassura t'il en le regardant. « Tu crois qu'il pourrait s'en prendre à un autre agent ? »  
Jethro haussa les épaules et rangea son revolver dans l'étui qu'il portait à la ceinture.  
« Je n'en sais rien Tony. Et c'est ça qui m'énerve… Personne ne sait rien, ni toi, ni moi. On a aucun indice à part peut-être cette fichue feuille. »  
« Il y a une heure, on n'avait rien. C'est déjà ça. » Raisonna le brun en se relevant. « Tu m'excuseras mais... J'suis crevé. Bonne nuit, boss. »

Son collègue releva la tête :  
« Ouais… Bonne nuit. »  
Il attendit que Tony soit sorti de la pièce et ajouta un 'Excuse-moi' un peu étouffé. Celui-ci se retourna, montra sa main en abaissant le pouce pour faire le chiffre quatre.  
« Ne jamais s'excuser, c'est un signe de faiblesse. »

Gibbs resta là, sans bouger, à peu près quarante cinq minutes et décida enfin à aller dormir quand il vit l'horloge afficher trois heures pile.

Il vérifia que toutes les portes, les fenêtres et laissa la lumière du salon allumée. Il passa devant la chambre de son ami, entrouvrit la porte et regarda vers le lit. Il dormait déjà, recroquevillé sous la couverture.  
Il apprécia le calme légèrement troublé par la respiration du jeune homme quelques instant set se décida enfin à aller dormir, sans même prendre le temps de se changer. Il posa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux, s'endormant presque aussitôt.

* * *

**  
Le chapitre suivant risque de tarder un peu plus, j'ai malheureusement pas mal d'examens à préparer. :-/ **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Voilà le huitième chapitre :) J'espère que vous aimerez.**

* * *

Gibbs arriva un peu plus tard que d'habitude, deux gobelets de café en main et vint en déposer un sur le bureau de Kate. Celle-ci releva la tête et ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais se ravisa et désigna un paquet enveloppé dans du papier kraft posé sur le bureau de son supérieur. Il devina son contenu et le saisit, se dirigeant vers l'une des salles d'interrogatoire pour s'isoler. 

Il ferma la porte à clé, alla s'asseoir devant l'écran et glissa la cassette dans le magnétoscope. Il avança sa chaise du bureau et attendit patiemment que les premières images apparaissent. Son sang se glaça en apercevant le visage de son agent : Le cocard, la lèvre gonflée et ouverte, le sang séché sur sa tempe et la pommette bleuie, il en était presque méconnaissable.

Le film trembla lorsque l'agresseur déposa la caméra sur un support, cadrant McGee des pieds à la tête. Le visage cagoulé, il s'approcha de lui, sortit quelque chose de sa poche qui se révéla être un briquet. Après s'être assis, il tourna la petite molette, faisant naître une flamme orangée dans laquelle il plongea la lame d'un canif.  
« Tu n'as rien à dire à tes collègues, Tim ? » Entreprit-il d'une voix doucereuse. « Si Gibbs était là, devant toi, tu lui dirais quoi ? »  
Deux sillons se dessinèrent sur les joues du jeune homme.  
« Venez me chercher, boss… J'vous en supplie… »  
Il souria et se leva, se positionnant devant son captif de manière à ne pas le cacher. Avec le couteau, il fit sauter les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise, laissa courir la pointe de l'objet sur sa peau avant de pauser la lame rougie à plat, au niveau du sternum.

Jethro éteignit l'appareil, se surprenant à pleurer, silencieusement. L'un de ses agents le suppliait de l'aider et il en était incapable. Ce sentiment d'impuissance le rendit malade et il se leva, se précipitant vers les toilettes pour hommes de l'étage, bousculant deux personnes sur le chemin et ne prenant même pas le temps de s'excuser. Il se précipita dans l'une des cabines et attendit que les nausées passent, ce qui arriva plutôt rapidement. Il se glissa glissé, le dos contre le mur en bois. Assis à terre, il ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il attendit là une dizaine de minutes, les yeux fixant le vide, s'efforçant de ne pas penser à ce qu'il venait de voir.

Il sortit en ouvrant violement la porte, ignorant la réaction de surprise de l'un des membres de l'agence dont il ne connaissait pas le nom mais qui, comme tous, connaissait le sien. « Belle matinée, agent Gibbs, n'est-ce pas ? »  
L'ancien marine l'ignora totalement, s'approchant d'un des lavabos et s'aspergeant le visage avec un peu d'eau. Il sortit et rejoignit l'ascenseur d'où sortit Tony, le sourire aux lèvres. Un sourire qui s'effaça bien rapidement quand il le vit.  
« Ca ne va pas ? » Demanda t'il, soucieux.  
« On a reçu une autre vidéo… Tu as du nouveau, de ton côté ? »  
« Barkley était là, il a un alibi pour la nuit de… l'enlèvement. Il était en mission à Cuba et n'est rentré qu'hier. »  
Tout deux soupirèrent, retour à la case départ. L'ancien marine tourna les talons et s'en alla rejoindre Abby au laboratoire.  
« Si on me cherche, je suis en bas. »

DiNozzo le regarda s'éloigner et rejoignit son bureau. Il déposa son sac et s'asseya, ignorant le regard de sa collègue.  
« Tes techniques de drague n'ont l'air absolument pas au point… »  
Il la regarda sans comprendre jusqu'à ce que Kate lui indique sa joue. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le miroir, remarquant la belle marque rouge sur sa joue sûrement provoquée par la gifle de la veille.  
« Oui, je crois aussi. » Répondit l'italien en soupirant. « Elle avait l'air de beaucoup aimer le discours que j'ai fait de la beauté d'une femme quand elle porte de la dentelle… Elle a même rit quand je lui ai dit ce que ce tissu me faisait. »  
« Ca a dérapé à quel moment cette fois-ci ? Quand tu as plongé ta main sous sa jupe ou quand l'olive de ton cocktail a glissé dans son décolleté ? »  
Anthony grimaça et alluma son ordinateur, pensif :  
« Quand elle s'est souvenue que sa petite culotte était en dentelle. »

DiNozzo n'aurait pas été DiNozzo sans une remarque stupide.

* * *

Gibbs entra dans la pièce et éteignit la musique qui lui brutalisait les tympans. Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et lui souria :  
« Comment ça va ? » Demanda t'il de la voix la plus douce possible.  
Elle haussa les épaules, agitant légèrement ses couettes. Jethro remarqua ses yeux rouges et cernés.  
« J'ai pas réussi à dormir, j'arrêtais pas de penser à lui… »  
Abby se remit à pleurer, plongeant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Il savait qu'il était inutile de tout faire pour qu'elle l'oublie, c'était impossible. Il tenta de lui changer les idées d'une autre manière :  
« Tu sais, je ne le connais pas beaucoup notre Timothy… Il aime faire quoi quand il n'est pas au bureau ? »  
« Il écrit un roman policier… Lieutenant Tibbs. » Elle se mit à rire en essuyant ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. Ils s'assirent, lui sur la chaise, elle à cheval sur ses genoux, la tête contre son torse.  
« Ah bon ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il aime bien dans… Je ne sais pas… Hm, c'est quoi son plat préféré ? Ses programmes préférés ? »  
« Cheeseburger et pizza. Pour les programmes… Il ne regarde pas souvent la télé, parfois un film. Ca me rappelle la fois où, quand j'étais venue manger chez lui, il avait loué un film d'horreur avec comme idée que je puisse avoir peur et sauter dans ses bras… C'était plutôt le contraire qu'il s'est passé. »

Elle avait cessé de pleurer et des étoiles semblaient brillés dans ses yeux. Elle l'aimait et ça se voyait. Gibbs continua ses questions, la berçant doucement en lui caressant la joue.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu aimes tant chez lui ? »  
« Ses yeux… Son regard quand il me parle. Sa voix aussi et sa timidité… Un tas de petits détails. » Murmura t'elle, rêveusement. Elle planta son index quelques centimètres en dessous de la clavicule droite de l'ancien marine. « Et son grain de beauté, juste là. »  
Il devina à cet instant là qu'ils avaient du déjà faire plus que s'embrasser ou se tenir la main. Elle le vit dans l'expression qu'il affichait. « Une fois, c'est à peu près à ce moment là que j'ai compris qu'il était réellement amoureux. Ca ne l'a pas dérangé d'attendre quelques mois qu'on soit vraiment … prêt. »

Il ferma les yeux, souria maladroitement. Elle releva la tête et le regarda :  
« Je t'ai déçue ? Tu m'en veux ? »  
« Absolument pas, c'est tout à fait normal. C'est même une belle preuve d'amour qu'il ait fait ça. » Répondit-il en jouant avec la petite chaîne accrochée à son collier. « Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais encore me dire sur lui ? »  
« Il a une cravate Mickey Mouse, il n'aime pas qu'on touche à sa machine à écrire... Il te respecte beaucoup, aussi. »  
« J'ai trouvé une drôle de feuille dans l'un de ses tiroirs, tu sais qu'il compte le nombre de café que je bois en une journée ? » Commenta t'il en prenant un air faussement indigné.  
Elle ria. Un rire franc, sincère qui arracha un sourire à Gibbs.  
« Je n'ai peut-être pas l'air de l'aimer beaucoup, je sais mais… C'est un chouette gars. »

Quelques minutes de silence s'en suivirent, elle se recroquevilla un peu plus contre son protecteur. Une fois les derniers sanglots disparus, elle le regarda dans les yeux, soudant ses yeux bleus en fronçant les sourcils.  
« Qu'es-ce qu'il y a ? »  
« Je peux me permettre une question ? » Se risqua la jeune fille en se relevant, faisant disparaître les plis de son pantalon prince-de-galles d'un geste de la main.  
Il haussa un sourcil, l'autorisant d'un geste de la tête :  
« Pourquoi est-ce que Tony portait l'une de tes chemises ? »  
« Les chemises se ressemblent, tu sais… »  
« Oui, sans doutes… » Répondit-elle, semblant se désintéresser de la question.

Gibbs l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit du laboratoire. Il agita l'une de ses couettes et sortit en riant des protestations enfantines de la scientifique.

* * *

**Une petite feedback/review ? ;)**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Nouveau chapitre ! Je suis désolée d'avoir été aussi lente mais mes révisions me laissaient peu de temps pour écrire. Voici donc le neuvième chapitre, un peu plus long que d'habitude.

* * *

**

L'homme posa le pistolet sur la nuque de Timothy, pressant dessus jusqu'à laisser une marque circulaire sur la peau, bleuie par endroit. Il posa doucement l'index sur la gâchette, veillant à ne pas appuyer.

« Toujours aussi sûr de toi, Tim ? » Menaça t'il plus qu'il ne posait une question. « Où est-elle ? Tu le sais, tu étais là… »

« Je n'en sais rien… Je le jure. Elle a disparu… » Répondit le jeune homme, étendu à terre, les poignets liés dans le dos, face contre terre. Les cordes lui avaient lentement entaillés la peau à chaque tentative de fuite. « Je ne dis que la vérité, je vous le jure. »

Il appuya sur la gâchette, souriant. L'objet qu'il tenait dans sa main gauche libéra une autre décharge électrique, plus forte que la précédente. McGee se cambra, le corps agité.

Son corps retomba peu de temps après, lourdement, soulevant la poussière qui se trouvait sur le sol crasseux de l'entrepôt. Il toussa et reposa sa tête sur la pierre, à bout de forces.

« Personne n'aurait pu la soupçonner, pourquoi serait-elle partie ? » Il ne répondit pas et avala sa salive avec difficulté. Tout autour de lui s'était brusquement brouillé. Il ferma les yeux, serrant les dents. Il était peut-être temps d'abandonner.

Gibbs et les autres ne semblaient pas retrouver leur trace et il n'en pouvait déjà plus. Quatre jours sans manger, son agresseur lui avait juste accordé un peu d'eau, dormant à peine quelques heures la journée. Uniquement le jour, quand il n'était pas là.

La nuit et le soir étaient consacrés à _leurs activités_ comme il le disait lorsqu'il ouvrait la porte de la salle dont le plâtre des murs s'écaillait un peu plus chaque jour en proie à l'humidité ambiante, la refermant et se dirigeant ensuite vers son captif, un sac rempli de divers objets à la main.

_« Tim, prêt pour nos activités ? »_

Il craignait cette phrase à présent plus que n'importe laquelle des colères de Gibbs. Ces quelques mots lui provoquaient des frissons, des nausées, des réactions de peur et de crainte.

C'était synonyme de coups de poings, de pieds, d'entailles faites avec toutes sortes d'objets tranchant et depuis hier soir, de décharges électriques. Faible, certes, mais une fois appliquée sur les blessures suintantes, elles prenaient une toute autre intensité.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter ça ? Il aurait encore préféré qu'il ait tiré, le premier jour, lorsqu'il lui avait posé le revolver sur la tempe. Ce serait fini.

Un coup reçu au niveau des côtes le tira de sa réflexion, il entrevit la porte et se mordit la lèvre. Il n'attendait qu'une chose : Qu'elle s'ouvre sur ses collègues, que le boss descende cet enfoiré, que Tony et Kate lui tendent la main pour se relever et qu'Abby soit là, qu'il puisse poser sa tête contre sa poitrine, sentir son parfum, l'entendre lui dire qu'à présent tout irait bien.

Un autre coup, cette fois dans le dos. Il fixait toujours cette porte, encore close. Personne n'était là et la seule main qui s'approchait de lui ne le faisait pas dans le but de l'aider.

Une phrase lui brûlait les lèvres, il avait envie de la hurler, de la crier jusqu'à ce que tout le monde l'entende. Tout le monde mais surtout lui. Il essaya de l'oublier, de la faire taire mais il n'y arriva pas, une autre décharge achevant ses dernières forces.

Il la murmura, bafouilla, visage contre terre. L'homme s'agenouilla à côté de lui, lui releva la tête en pinçant son menton entre son pouce et son index.

« Tu disais, Tim ? »

Il la répéta, une, deux fois, toujours en la murmurant. Il avait honte d'en être réduit à ça, de supplier pour une telle chose.

« Tuez-moi. » Répondit-il, la voix tremblante.

Il se redressa, attrapa le couteau qui se trouvait un peu plus loin, sur le sol. Il le passa doucement sous la gorge du jeune homme, veillant à ne pas l'entailler. Il pressa la lame contre la peau et fit un mouvement du poignet, vers lui. Pour retirer l'arme.

Il le redressa, le fit s'asseoir et coupa les liens qui entravaient ses poignets. Ramassant son sac, il se dirigea vers la porte sans un mot. Il l'ouvrit, se tourna vers sa victime et déposa un Colt sur le sol, à quelques mètres de McGee:

« C'est à toi de décider. »

La porte se referma dans le même fracas de métal et de charnières mal entretenues que les autres jours. Tim avança un peu, chaque mouvement lui arrachait des gémissements, attrapa le revolver et repartit s'adosser au mur. Il tourna le canon vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« Excusez-moi… »

* * *

Tony referma le dossier à la couverte brun pâle, se leva, repoussa sa chaiseet s'approcha, hésitant, de Gibbs.

« J'ai peut-être quelque chose. » Se risqua t'il en déposant deux feuilles sur le bureau. « Un lien qui relierait l'affaire Shavner et celle Barkley. Un marine présent lors des deux affaires, au tribunal. » 

Jethro lui fit un signe de la tête pour l'inviter à continuer pendant qu'il ôtait ses lunettes et les rangeaient dans l'étui.

« Un certain Sean Shane. C'est sous ses ordres que Barkley a été envoyé en Virginie, il est cité comme témoin lors des deux procès. »

« Et la relation avec Shavner ? » Se pressa t'il de demander, en feuilletant rapidement.

« Shane était l'un de ses hommes. Il aurait très bien pu tuer son supérieur pour avoir son poste, ce qui est arrivé quelques semaines après le meurtre, et faire pression sur Barkley pour le faire taire en échange de quoi, il empêchait sa condamnation pour homicide involontaire en exercice. »

Gibbs enfila sa veste, attrapa ses clés et plongea son arme dans son étui, au niveau de la ceinture. DiNozzo le suivit, sans se poser de questions.« On va chez Shane ? » Demanda t'il en arrivant dans le parking, se pressant pour rattraper l'ancien marine, déjà quelques mètres devant lui.

« Toi, tu retournes chez Barkley, tu lui soutires tout ce que tu peux. Ce qu'il s'est passé en Virginie, les relations entre les deux autres, tout. Je chez l'autre, tu me rejoins dès que tu as fini. »

DiNozzo ponctua toutes ses phrases d'un signe de tête, marquant qu'il avait bien été attentif à chacun des mots. Il rejoignit sa propre voiture, glissa sa clé dans la serrure.

« Tant que t'y es, fait une petite enquête sur les trois hommes dans le camp. » Ajouta Gibbs en lui criant cela depuis l'autre bout du parking.

Les pneus crissèrent et prenant un virage serré, la SUV s'arrêta devant lui :

« Et tu fais gaffe, Tony. »

Anthony porta sa main à son front, réalisant un salut militaire un peu maladroit qui arracha quand même une esquisse de sourire à son supérieur. Il le regarda s'éloigner avant de mettre le contact. Il démarra et prit le chemin de la sortie, relisant d'un œil le petit papier jaune sur lequel était indiqué l'adresse de Barkley.

Il avait vu la cassette, la subtilisant dans l'une des poches de son mentor. Il l'avait parcourue, avançant lorsqu'il voyait la situation devenir trop éprouvante, coupant le son le reste du temps.

S'il arrivait à mettre la main sur ce bâtard, il lui ferait payer au sextuple tout ce que son ami devait subir, sûrement chaque jour. Il voulait le faire de ses propres mains et était prêt à tout pour ça, même barrer la route à son boss.

* * *

**Je commence mes examens demain (Math. Youpi.), je risque donc d'être encore moins rapide pour écrire le chapitre suivant. Je promets tout de même de faire mon possible.**

Merci à tous de vos reviews, ça me fait réellement plaisir. J'aimerais tous vous remercier de suivre mon histoire (même en 'cachette' :P ) et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire si cela vous dit… :)


	10. Chaptitre 10

**Le voilà, enfin ! Il est un peu plus court que d'habitude mais je promets de faire un effort pour la suite !**

* * *

Gibbs s'arrêta devant le domicile de Shane, posa sa main sur son arme pour s'assurer qu'elle se trouvait bien à sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture. Il s'avança et frappa à plusieurs reprises, patientant pour une réponse.

Il appuya sur la clinche et la porte s'ouvrit sur un désordre effrayant. Les tiroirs avaient été vidés, un tas de vêtements gisait sur le sol. Il avança silencieusement, à l'affût, le revolver dans les mains.

Il fouilla chaque recoin de la maison et conclut que le suspect avait prit la fuite. Il entra dans la chambre et trouva une valise à moitié faite. Shane aurait-il été surpris ? Aucunes traces de lutte, aucunes douilles, pas de sang.

Il écarta du pieds la couverture tombée du lit et aperçu une boîte en bois, semblable à celle dont se servait les marines pour ranger leur arme et munitions. Elle était vide.

L'homme ne semblait pas avoir été emmené de force, il avait juste manqué de temps.

Jethro sortit son portable et se dirigea vers la porte de derrière, ouverte comme il s'en serait douté. Il décida de sortir et s'approcha de la voiture, tout en composant le numéro de DiNozzo.

Il s'assit sur le siège conducteur et porta l'appareil à son oreille, soupirant à chaque tonalité d'attente. Quelqu'un enfin décrocha.

« Tony ? Shane a prit la fuite, on a du l'avertir qu'on était à sa recherche. Tu t'arranges avec Kate pour la diffusion d'un avis de recherche ? Je te rejoins chez Barkley.

Il raccrocha sans laisser l'occasion à son agent de prononcer un seul mot. Il ferma la portière et s'enfonça dans son siège. Il sentit au même moment quelque chose de froid contre sa nuque et le déclic d'une arme qu'on charge.

« Maintenant, on va être bien sage et obéir. Pas de geste brusque ou je tire. Je vais vous dire où aller, au moindre ordre non respecté, je-

« Vous tirez.

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et vit l'homme sourire.

« Vous vous êtes fait avoir comme un Bleu, Gibbs. Les mains sur le volant.

Il posa ses mains sur son volant et sentit qu'on lui enleva l'arme qu'il portait à la ceinture. Il mit le contact, écoutant attentivement ses instructions.

« Voilà… A gauche maintenant. Vous continuez jusqu'au carrefour…

L'ancien marine ruminait de rage. Même le plus débutant des agents ne se serait risqué à aller seul au domicile d'un suspect. Il n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête et il en payait à présent les frais.

Il prit un second virage, continua tout droit durant quelques temps et tourna à nouveau. Il continua à suivre les indications du passager clandestin et arriva derrière un vieil entrepôt au toit découvert de ses tuiles par endroit.

« Vous descendez… Calmement. Pas de mouvements brusques. Vous avancez…

Il sentit le canon entre ses côtes et avança jusqu'aux portes en fer attaqué par la rouille. Il les ouvrit et l'homme le jeta à l'intérieur. Les portes se refermèrent immédiatement dans un vacarme ahurissant. Il entendit le bruit d'un loquet qui tombe et d'une clé qu'on ôte d'une serrure.

Il commença à parcourir l'endroit, tentant de distinguer tout ce qu'il pouvait dans l'obscurité, fronçant les sourcils. Butant contre un carton, il tomba en avant. Un coup de feu résonna et une balle vint lui frôler l'épaule pour venir s'échouer dans l'un des coins du bâtiment, provoquant quelques étincelles orangées.

Il se retrouva aux pieds d'un homme, sous la menace pour la deuxième fois d'un revolver.

« Du calme… McGee, donnez moi ça…

Timothy ne baissa pas le pistolet et se rapprocha de son supérieur, calant le canon contre son front. « Tim… C'est Gibbs… Allez donner le moi…

Le jeune homme se laisse tomber à genoux, en face de lui. Il écarta l'arme d'un coup de pieds et s'approcha de son agent.

« Tim…

Timothy releva la tête, révélant un œil au beurre noir, des ecchymoses et une large blessure sur la joue.

« Boss… Tirez moi de là, j'vous en supplie…

Il tendit les bras et les passa autour de ses épaules. Il s'arrêta à l'instant même où il l'entendit hurler de douleur. Reprenant l'opération délicatement, il le serra contre lui.

« J'en peux plus...

« Je sais.

« Ca fait mal... J'ai mal... Dites-moi que c'est fini.

McGee se blotit contre luiet enfouit son visage dans le creux de son épaule, les larmes qui traçaient des sillons sur la peau sale.

* * *

**Les choses empirent... Excusez-moi. :)**

Je suis à présent en vacances, les chapitres seront donc plus rapide à vous parvenir. 


End file.
